Meet Scarlet!
by PokemonTrainer12
Summary: It's Scarlet's first day of school, and she's already good friends with Green. She soon meets the other dex holders, but is annoyed with Red because he doesn't speak. She soon acquires a Shiny Pokemon, attends a sleepover hosted by Green, and decides just what she wants to do with her life. Sequel to Clash of the Regions. You might want to read that first to understand this better.
1. First Day, First Friend

"Scarlet! Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day of school!" Mom hollers from downstairs, sending me into a panic. I still have to get dressed! Uniform, uniform, oh where did I put that blasted uniform?

There it is! I grab the shirt, tie, jacket, and skirt from under a pile of… Actually, I don't know what is on my floor these days. It's hard keeping my room clean!

I tug on the shirt and skirt while hopping on one foot and pulling up my socks at the same time. Did I mention that I'm very good at multitasking?

I've just finished tying the tie around my neck when I hear the bus screech to a stop outside.

"Bye Mom, I love you!" I yell over my shoulder before I slam the door shut behind me.

I've made it just in time. Several kids waiting at the bus stop pile onto the yellow vehicle. I bounce up the steps just before the driver closes the doors.

Not really caring where I sit, I plop down on a seat next to a girl with long brown hair. I breathe a sigh of relief and let myself slouch against the back of the chair.

"Hi, I'm Green!" The girl cheerfully introduces herself. "And you?"

"Scarlet," I reply.

Before Green can say anything else, the bus takes a dive down a steep hill, making us suddenly lurch out of our seats and knock our heads on the seats in front of us. The bus driver pulls the bus to an abrupt halt. The kids rock back and forth in their seats.

"Sheesh! You'd think he might give us a little heads up!" Green rolls her eyes playfully.

I roll mine back, happy to have found a new friend.

"Okay ladies and gents," the bus driver yells, turning his head so he can look us in the eye. "We're at the school now, so get the heck off of my bus!"

Without question, everyone rises out of their seats and hurries out the open bus doors.

"Well, _that _was rude," Green says, rolling her eyes again. "Oh! Hey, Silver!" she waves to a boy with long red hair. Silver, smiles briefly and waves back before continuing on his way.

"Silver and I aren't related, but he's just like a brother to me." Green whispers to me. She giggles. "He's so reserved sometimes."

The bell rings. It's time to go to my first class.

"Hey, you're 16, right? Like me?" Green asks.

"Yep," I nod vigorously.

"Awesome! Maybe we're in first period together," Green smiles.

Arms linked together, we skip off toward the building.

* * *

"Boys and girls, please take a seat. Be heedful of which desk you pick, because it will be yours for the entire year." the teacher says.  
That's no problem. Green and I are sure to sit next to each other. I sling my backpack over a chair to claim it.

Once everyone is seated, the teacher takes her place at her own desk.

"We will be taking roll call," she announces.

"Green?"

"Here!"

"Blue Oak?"

"Here,"

Wow! The grandson of Professor Oak, here? I've heard that Blue is an extremely skilled Pokémon Trainer and also the Gym Leader of Viridian City. How amazing is that?

Roll call continues.

"Scarlet?"

"Here," I answer.

"Red?"

No one answers.

"Red?" Our teacher impatiently calls again.

Seated at the desk left catty-corner to mine, a boy with black hair and red eyes raises his hand instead of saying "here".

"I'm glad that you were paying attention, Mr. Red," Teacher says dryly. "Next time, answer me."

Red casts his red eyes down at his wooden desk. I notice Green shoot him a worried glance. Before I can ask what is wrong, Teacher has finished roll call and is beginning the lesson.

As Teacher drones on and on and on, I soon find it impossible to follow along. I start glancing around the room for relief of some sort. Is it possible to die of boredom?

Green passes me a folded note. It reads: _"Does she ever get tired of talking?"  
_  
I grin at her note. Making sure that Teacher's back is turned, I write back: _"It's so mind-numbing that she doesn't feel how boring this is. Plus she's droning in a monotone." _

Green writes: _"I feel my own mind becoming numb."  
_  
I write: _"And teachers wonder why most students don't pay any attention. This is as entertaining as watching leaves change color."_

Green claps her hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping. But Teacher hears the muffled giggle anyway and turns around to glare at us.

"Having a pleasant conversation, ladies?" she says dryly. All heads turn to look at us.

Green and I gulp and exchange nervous glances.

"Since you've both been paying such eager attention," Teacher continues, "why don't you answer the question on the chalkboard?"

Green rises out of her chair and slowly marches to the front of the room. She picks up the chalk and carefully reads over the complicated math problem written on the board. Our teacher smirks, thinking that she has outsmarted Green. I watch my friend nervously. We'll be punished because she doesn't know the answer!

But Green smirks, too. The chalk zips over the board. Her hand is moving so fast that I can't follow her at all. When she lowers her arm, an answer is scrawled across the center of the chalkboard. Green turns around and looks at Teacher expectantly.

Teacher's mouth drops open. "That's… It's correct!"

Green strolls back to her desk triumphantly, her head held high.

"You're awesome," I mouth.

"I know," she mouths back, winking her eye.

It's a big relief when math class is finally over.

"_Phew_! That entire monotonous math lesson made me hungry," Green says to me as we exit the classroom. "Good thing that it's our lunch period,"

"Yep," My stomach and I loudly agree with her. My mouth waters when I detect a delicious scent wafting from the cafeteria.

Green and I get in line for the hot lunch. For the first day of school, freshly-delivered pizza from a close-by restaurant is being served. Is that cool or what?

"We'll sit at that table, okay?" Green tells me when we get our food.

"But kids are already sitting there," I protest. "I don't want to plop down amongst to a bunch of strangers!"

Green winks. "Relax; you may not know them, but I do."

"Hi, Yellow!" she says, setting her tray down next to a girl with a long blonde ponytail.

"Hey, Green," the girl replies cheerfully. "Is this your friend?" she nods at me.

"Yep! This is Scarlet," Green nudges me forward a bit with her shoulder.

"Um, hi," I say, trying to sound casual. I nervously set my tray down on the rectangular table.

Suddenly, Blue Oak sits himself down on the opposite side.

"Glad you could join us, Blue," Green smiles at him.

Blue shrugs. "I sure didn't do it for _you_, Green,"

Green rolls her eyes. "Boys," she whispers just loudly enough for me and Yellow to hear. The three of us erupt into giggles.

Another kid sits down next to Blue— the boy from math class, Red. He smiles at us but doesn't say a word.  
_  
Well, that's _rude_, _I think crossly. My irritation fades away as soon as I take a bite of my pizza. It is warm, containing the rich taste of tomato sauce, bread, and cheese. It feels like the deliciousness of the ingredients has covered every one of my taste buds.

"Yummy!" Yellow voices all of our thoughts.

"Mm-hm!" I agree.

When we've finished eating, Green introduces me to Red and Blue. Blue only says hello, and Red, although his expression is friendly, doesn't utter a sound. Are all boys this impolite?

Green notices my glare. "Well, we've got to get to our next class. Come on, Scarlet," she says, pulling me away.

"Sure," I mumble. "It was nice meeting you guys." _Yellow, anyway._

* * *

Finally, after a long, hard, boring day, school is over. The bus eventually jolts to a stop in front of my house.

"Bye Green!" I say to her before I step off.

"See you tomorrow!" she replies as the doors close.

"How was school, honey?" Mom asks when I enter the living room.

"Great! I met a lot of kids today. I even made a friend on the way to school; her name's Green." I reply. "I'm going to go change out of my uniform, okay? I'll be right back." I dash upstairs.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner. How does that sound?" Mom asks me when I return.

"Awesome. Thanks, Mom!" I give her a hug.

"Do you have homework?" she asks.

"Not today,"

Mom sets down a pot of hot spaghetti on the table. "What's your new friend like?"

"Green's really cool and smart. We hit off as soon as we introduced ourselves on the bus. And we sat together in math class." I pile a mound of pasta onto my plate. "Plus, she introduced me to some of her friends at lunch— Yellow, Blue, and Red. Yellow is pretty friendly, and Blue is okay, I guess." I pass the pot to her.

"What about Red?" she asks.

"He didn't say a word. Kind of rude, if you ask me. He didn't even say 'hello'."

"Maybe he's just shy," Mom suggests.

"Nah. He made eye contact with people just fine."

"Well, just give him a chance. Green sounds like a very nice girl, so I doubt that she would hang out with bad-mannered kids."  
I shrug my shoulders. "Let's just eat,"

Mom smiles. "Dig in!"


	2. A Shiny Appears!

**Hey, guys. I'll be posting a new chapter every Friday. For now, enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

The next morning at school, I'm surprised to see someone wearing a cast on his left arm. The girl walking next to him is scolding him.

"Really, Gold, you can be such a bonehead at times!" the girl says.

"Well, how was I supposed to know it would happen? Trees don't just come out and say 'Don't climb there— that branch is dead and can't support your weight!'" he retorts in a sarcastic voice while making a face at the same time.

"I just wish you would show a little sense sometimes," the girl sighs.

Gold rolls his eyes. "Right, 'Mom',"

She reaches over and whacks his nearest arm.

"Ow! Crys, that's my broken arm!"

Crys grimaces. "Sorry,"

"Will you guys knock it off?" Silver says as he passes by the quarreling pair. "I could hear you two from the end of the hallway."

"She hit my broken arm on purpose!" Gold whines, pointing the index finger on his good arm at Crystal.

"I did not!" Crystal protests.

"Both of you just shut up! You sound like three-year-olds." snaps Silver.

Gold opens his mouth to fire a comeback, but the bell rings, telling us that it's time to go on to our next class.

"That was weird," I say to Green.

"Oh, well. That's immature boys for you." she replies as if she were simply stating the obvious.

"Do you know Gold and Crys, too?" I ask.

"Yep. All of the Pokédex holders do. That includes me, Blue, Red, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. There are a few more, but I haven't met them yet."

"That's quite the group," I whistle, impressed.

As we take our seats in the classroom where we learn about Pokémon, I notice that our usual teacher is not at his desk.

"I think we're getting a sub," announces the girl sitting in the row behind me.

Five minutes later, a man steps into the room. He looks like he's in his early twenties, with long green hair and gray eyes.

"Good morning," he greets us. "My name is N, and I will be teaching this class today."

I can't help but notice Blue and Red exchange shocked glances.

"We are supposed to be covering Grass-Types today." N's gaze sweeps over us. "Does anybody here own a Grass-Type Pokémon?"

Several hands shoot in the air, including Red's.

"Mine's a Roserade," one girl boasts.

"Oh, yeah?" a boy sneers. "My Cacturne could squash your flower in seconds!"

"We are not going to battle," N interrupts.

Is it just me, or does he look angry?

"Instead, why don't we take a walk into those woods? I'm sure that plenty of Grass-Types live there."

"Yeah!" the entire class greets his idea with enthusiastic cheers.

"But," N holds up his hand for silence. "We are _not_ going there to catch the Pokémon— only to _observe_ them."

"Yes," the students say in unison.

We march in single file down the halls and out the door. The feeling of the cool, fresh breeze on my face fills me with energy that makes me want to run through the field holding my arms out like wings.

Underneath the trees, warm sunlight dapples the ground. Wild Pokémon dart in and out of the shadows. There are plenty of Grass-Types dwelling here, just as N said.

"There's a Cottonee," Green whispers excitedly. A fleecy white Pokémon with small green leaves floats in the breeze.

Another student points to a purple Pokémon with a large orange flower on its head. "Isn't that a Vileplume?"

"Yes," N nods. "Be careful not to startle it; Vileplume release toxic spores from the petals."

"Skiploom!" a girl squeals excitedly. A group of small green Pokémon with flowers on their heads hops off of rocks and branches while gracefully blowing along with the wind.

"What's that Pokémon?" I ask. A green spider-like Pokémon is occupied with spinning its web. "Is that a Grass-Type?"

"No; that's Spinarak, and it's a Bug-Type. Be extremely careful of its sticky silk." N informs not just me but the entire class.

"I love Bug-Types!" a boy exclaims. "I'm gonna catch that Spinarak and make it mine!"

N's cold gray eyes lock onto the boy's. "No. You will _not_ capture and confine that Pokémon in a Poké Ball. We have come here only to observe them, as I have said."

Wow. I have never met anyone so dead set against capturing Pokémon. The boy opens his mouth to protest; then obviously thinks better of it. "Yes, N,"

"Good," The ice in N's eyes melt, and he smiles slightly. "Let us continue."

We spot dozens of wild Pokémon, Grass-Types or not. We even saw a Sawsbuck. N informs us that by looking at Sawsbuck's horns, one can tell what season it is. This Sawsbuck's horns are bushy with green leaves, so it is summer.

"Kakuna!" Blue hisses.

Our eyes follow his pointing finger to a tree full of sleeping Co-coon Pokémon. All of them are a yellowish-gold color, except for one that immediately catches my eye— a green Kakuna. It blends in almost perfectly with foliage.

I draw a deep breath. I am completely amazed by its beauty. The entire forest scene around me seems to grow dim. My eyes are fully trained on the green Kakuna.

"Check out that one!" I say, pointing at it. "It's colored differently from the rest."

"Cool," Everyone whistles in admiration. Except for N, who shakes his head. "We must turn around now. If the Kakuna evolve right at this moment, then it would be extremely difficult to run away from a swarm of Beedrill."

"Okay," everyone reluctantly agrees. We all feel the same way— nobody wants to leave this amazing forest. I cast one last look at the green Kakuna before turning around and following N back to the school.

* * *

"What? You're having a sleepover?"

"Yep! It's this Friday night," Green smiles. "I'd like you to come over, if it's all right with your parents."

"I'm sure Mom will let me be there," I grin back. "Thanks, Green!"

"No problem." Green turns around to jump onto the bus. "Aren't you coming?" she cocks her head to one side.

"Not today. I was going to walk home,"

Green shrugs. "Okay, then, guess I'll see you tomorrow, Scarlet,"

"Bye!" I wave as the bus pulls away.

Just as I start leaving school property, a heavy weight suddenly crashes into my side.

"Ow!" I shriek, getting to my knees. "Okay, what's the big—"

I look up to see Red bending over me, his arm extended. His face is full of apologies, but he does not open his mouth to say it. Reluctantly, I take his hand and he pulls to my feet.

I stare at him, he stares at me. Utter silence between us.

"Aren't you going to say 'I'm sorry' or something?" I say rather rudely.

Red looks surprised and slightly upset. He stares at the ground for a minute, as if he is thinking deeply about something. Finally he raises his head, grinning widely.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "What?"

He takes off running, pulling me along behind him.

"Hey! Let go of me, you jerk! Where are you taking me?" I shriek.

Red drags me behind the school and through the field that leads to the woods.  
_  
The _woods_?!_ I think. _This is where we went to observe the wild Pokémon. Why is Red taking me here? _

Red stops in front of a certain tree. He lets go of my arm and puts his finger to his lips, gesturing for me to be quiet.

He points at the sleeping Kakuna. In the same position as it was several hours before, the green Kakuna remains stuck on the tree bark. Forgetting my annoyance with my classmate, I stare up at the unusual Cocoon Pokémon with the same feelings I'd felt earlier today.  
"Why did you drag me back here?" I turn to Red, no longer angry with him; just puzzled.

Remaining silent, he reaches into his bag and tosses me an empty Poké Ball.

"You're going to catch it for me?" I gasp.

Red smiles.

"But how are you going to do it without waking up the others?"

He shrugs. _Just trust me, _his eyes say.

"Okay," I gulp nervously, turning to face the Kakuna tree.  
_  
Pop! _Red sends out his Espeon.

Now I see— he's the famous Trainer from Pallet Town, who took down Team Rocket and won the 9th triennial Pokémon League several years ago. I wonder why he went out his way to help me.

Red gives Espeon a signal with his hand and his Pokémon commences a Psychic attack. The green Kakuna is pried free from its grip on the tree and falls onto the grass with a _plop_. Next, Espeon attacks with Psybeam. Kakuna tries to tighten its shell with Harden, but Espeon's psychic powers are too strong.

Red nods at me. I fling the Poké Ball as hard as I can at Kakuna. The Cocoon Pokémon is forced inside the Ball. The Ball wobbles and shakes from side-to-side, and finally stops.

I cautiously pick up the Poké Ball. Inside, Kakuna is sleeping. I glance at the tree. _Phew. _We haven't woken up the others. I grin at Red. "Apology accepted,"

"Thanks so much," I say later as we walk home. "How did you know that I wanted this Kakuna?"

He makes the "I've got my eye on you" sign at my Poké Ball and at himself; He saw me staring at the green Kakuna during our outing.

"Why don't you talk?" I blurt out suddenly.

Red's eyes widen. He shakes his head, which tells me that he doesn't want to speak about it.

"Uh…Sorry if I asked you something personal," I stammer, looking down at my feet.

He shrugs as if to say, "Don't worry about it."

It is a little strange having a one-sided conversation as we walk together, but Red is an excellent listener.

We finally stop in front of his house in Pallet Town.

"See you," I wave. He waves back.

I take out the Poké Ball with the captured Kakuna inside to study it. Its green color has not changed a bit. I wonder why it is so different from the other Kakuna. But it does not matter— this Kakuna belongs to me, and I will be its Trainer.

Perhaps I should give a nickname to my new Pokémon. I think about this the whole walk home.

I can hardly wait to announce the news. I burst into the living room. "Hi, Mom! Guess what happened after school today?"

"I give up. What?" Mom smiles.

"I got a Pokémon!" I yell, leaping three feet in the air at the same time.

"That's wonderful, honey. What's it called?" Mom leans over my outstretched hands that have the Poké Ball cupped in them.

"Her name is Miku, and she's a Kakuna." I announce proudly.

"She's beautiful, Scarlet," Mom gazes fondly at my new Pokémon.

"I'm going to train Miku to be really strong,"

"That's wonderful. But you have homework to do, remember?"

"Yeah…I'll try to do some of it now before dinner."

Upstairs in my bedroom, I balance Miku's Poké Ball on my desk so I can look at it while I do my homework. My assignment for my Pokémon studies is to research and write a short report on a Grass-Type. I decide to look up Kakuna to see if it's a Grass-Type. In a few minutes, I've logged onto a reliable Pokémon website.

The site says that Kakuna is a Bug-and-Poison-Type, so that means I can't write a report about it. But while I'm on this page, I begin to read about the Cocoon Pokémon.

· The only move that Kakuna knows is Harden. It sits completely motionless in a tree as it awaits evolution.

· Kakuna evolves from Weedle, and eventually into Beedrill. Swarms of Beedrill are known to evolve all at once.

· Kakuna's cocoon actually grows hot as it busily grows from the inside.

· Although it is very rarely seen, Kakuna has two arms that can extend from its shell. It can also fire poison barbs at enemies.

I am disappointed. How am I going to train my own Kakuna if the only move it knows is Harden?

"Scarlet! Dinner!"

"Coming!" I rush downstairs, leaving Miku on my desk.

* * *

Next morning I wake up extra early. I want to train Miku a bit before I leave for school. I can't wait to show Green! I eat breakfast quickly and throw on my uniform. I grab Miku's Ball and rush outside.

The sun is only appearing on the horizon. I have about half an hour before the bus arrives. "Come on out!" I call, throwing Miku's Ball in the air.  
_  
Pop. _Miku lands at my feet, eyes wide open and ready.  
_  
Now what? _I think. _How will I train this Pokémon? _

"Hey, Miku," I crouch down so I can get on eye level with it. Miku turns its head to meet my gaze. "I'm Scarlet, and I'm your Trainer."

Miku makes no response whatsoever. It only stares into my face with narrowed black eyes.

"So, uh, can you use any move other than Harden?"

Miku only tightens up her defenses.

The bus will be here any moment now. Training will have to wait. I turn around to watch for the bus by the curb.  
_  
Thud. Thud. Thud. _

I whip around to stare at an oak tree. Three thin needles are protruding from its bark.

"Did you do that?" I gasp, looking down at Miku. I am almost certain that she smiled at me.

"Awesome job, Miku!" I scoop up my Pokémon in my arms. "You used Poison Sting!"

We continue practicing Kakuna's attack. Poison Sting is amazingly well aimed already! And it keeps getting better with each time Miku uses it.

The bus pulls up in front of my yard. I return Miku to her Ball and race over to hop on.

"Hi, Scarlet!" Green greets me as I sit down next to her. The bus lurches; then drives away from my house.

"Hey, Green. Guess what?"

"You got a Pokémon?" she guesses, pointing at the red-and-white sphere poking out from my backpack.

"Yep! This is Miku," I hold up the Poké Ball so Green can see inside.

"She's really pretty," compliments Green. "How long have you had her?"

"One day. Red caught it for me."

Green doesn't look surprised. "Typical Red. He's so nice all the time."

"In case you ladies weren't paying attention," the bus driver interrupts, glaring at the two of us. "We have arrived at the school, and it is time to get off my bus!"

"Who says it's _his _bus?" I mutter to Green.

"What a grouch," she agrees. "He practically snarled at us!"

"Hey, Green?"

"Yeah?"

I lower my eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but I have to ask: Why doesn't Red speak? Is he just really shy or something?"

Green frowns. "I don't really know myself. Blue once said to me that it was an incident that happened four months ago. Red didn't tell him or anyone what happened, though. According to Blue, he just couldn't say what happened to him."

I struggle to keep my voice down. "You mean that Red _can't _talk?!"

"Unfortunately. Poor thing. But he's pretty satisfied that he's at least found a way to communicate with his Pokémon in battle."

I recall Red using hand signals to command Espeon yesterday. So _that's _the way he battles.

I glance down at Miku. Red caught the green Kakuna as a way of showing that he was sorry for crashing into me. I guess what my dad liked to say is true: actions speak louder than words.

"Was I prying?" I ask to break the awkward silence.

"Nope. It wasn't that way at all." Green smiles.

I feel awkward and confused and shocked all at the same time. "Um, I'd better get to class," I mutter.

"'Kay. See you later!" Green disappears down a separate corridor.

The rest of the day is a blur. I walk through each class in a fog. I just can't stop thinking about what Green told me. What happened that Red lost his voice? Why? My mind buzzes with unanswered questions.

After the last class has ended, I slowly walk toward the school bus.

Someone points. "Look over there!"

I turn around. And inhale sharply.

Three boys, all of which are taller than most of the students, are circling a kid. When I step closer, I can see that the kid is Red.  
I shoot a frantic look at Green, who is watching too. Neither of us knows what to do.

The leader of the boys makes for Red's belt, which holds his Poké Balls. Red looks stunned; then angry. He lunges at the boy but the other two hold him back.

I edge over to Green. "What are they doing?" I whisper.

"I don't know." she replies shakily. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing. I've got an idea."

"What?" I'm listening, but it's hard to calm down when someone is being bullied in front of you.

"I'm going to go find a teacher. You have to try and help Red out. Understand?"

I gulp and nod my head.

I march over to the bullies. My voice squeaks at first: "Hey."

The boys pay no attention. They're too busy taunting Red, goading him to try and grab his Poké Balls. A chilly feeling rushes through my body when I see Red mouth, "Not again." What does he mean by that?

My cold fear turns to hot fury in a split second. "Hey!" I shout. "CUT IT OUT!"

The schoolyard hushes when the leader turns to face me. "What do you want?" he sneers.

"Leave him alone," I say, trying to sound brave, "or you'll have to fight me."

The three boys look at me. Then they look at each other. They burst into laughter.

"_You_ will fight us? You're just a girl!" one snickers from where he's holding Red's arms.

"I won't fight you with fists, but I'll have a Pokémon battle if you're brave enough!" I hurl the challenge before I can think properly.

"I guess it's only fair that we give her a chance," the third boy sighs and shakes his head in mock sympathy.

"Not that it would be much of a chance," the leader smirks. "I accept your challenge. You and I will battle." he points to me.

"We'll use one Pokémon each," This time, my voice is oddly calm. "And when I win, you won't bully Red or any other student again."

"You mean _if _you win," he says.

The crowd of students back away to give us space. They whisper their dismay to one another.  
"What is she thinking?"  
"No one's ever beaten Kevin in a Pokémon battle before,"  
"She's going to need all the luck she can get!"

Kevin haughtily takes his place across from me. "Go, Fearow!"

A large Flying Pokémon with a long, thin beak appears on the field.

I read last night that Flying-Types have a type advantage over Bug-Types. But Miku's the only hope I've got, so I'll have to rely on her.

"Go, Miku!" I cry, tossing the Poké Ball in front of Fearow.  
_  
Pop. _The green Kakuna is sitting on the ground.

"A Kakuna?" Kevin echoes the students' disbelief. "Oh, I get it! It's the only Pokémon you own, isn't it?" I don't answer. "Well, too bad for you, because Fearow's going to introduce that puny Bug to a world of hurt and fear!"

Raw power isn't going to win this fight; I already know that. But somehow, Miku and I will pull through together!

"Fearow, Fury Attack!"

"Miku, Harden!"

Miku tightens up her shell to defend herself against the rapid-fire strikes from Fearow's sharp beak.

Now I go on the offensive. "Miku, Poison Sting!"

"Use Agility to dodge it!" Kevin orders calmly. Fearow easily evades the toxic needles.  
_  
So fast, _I think, watching Miku shoot out Poison Sting in vain attempt to hit the Beak Pokémon. I have to come up with a counter-attack, but how can we strike the fast Fearow?

"Fearow, Peck!"

"Miku, Harden!" I can't think of anything else to do. Why didn't I think before I opened up my big, fat mouth and challenge this boy to a Pokémon battle?

The answer is in my heart rather than my head: to defend a friend. What those three boys did was inexcusable, unprovoked, and just plain mean. I didn't agree to help Red just because Green told me to.

"Seems like you've run out of options," Kevin sneers. "I might as well finish off your pesky Pokémon right here and end its misery of you being its Trainer!"

A huge wave of rage rises inside me, to the point where it bursts like a dam. "MIKU!" I shout. "GO!"

Intense white light envelopes Kakuna. Its shell breaks apart, and wings grow out of its back. Long arms equipped with huge, sharp needles extend from its body. Antennae appear on its forehead. Miku changes into something bigger; stronger.

Everyone, including Kevin and his buddies, stares open-mouthed at this unexpected turn of events.

"Beedrill! You evolved into Beedrill!" Tears of joy stream down my face. I regard my newly evolved Pokémon; not a green Kakuna anymore, but the most amazing emerald-colored, blue-eyed Beedrill!

My confidence soars. I know that with her new powers, Miku will win this battle.

Kevin recovers his aura of haughtiness. But I can see that he's trying to hide his nervousness. He realizes that this battle isn't going to be as easily won as he'd expected. Even Fearow is watching Miku with careful eyes.

"Miku, use your new move! Twineedle!" I call.

Miku darts forward and jabs the unsuspecting Fearow twice with her sharp arms. The element of surprise is what does Fearow in. It plummets to the ground, unable to go on.

The crowd of students' murmuring pitches to cheers of astonishment and celebration: "She won!" "I can't believe it!" "Her Beedrill is so cool!"

Kevin composedly recalls Fearow to its Ball. He stands up and slowly walks over to me. "You're tougher than I expected," he says in a neutral tone.

I nod. "It was a good battle. Your Fearow fought well."

"I keep my word. I won't bully anyone anymore." At his command, his subordinates let go of Red.

"Your 'Miku'," Kevin murmurs, "is a special Pokémon. Its different coloring gives it the term 'Shiny'. Shiny Pokémon are extremely rare. Train it well. I take back what I said— it's amazingly strong, defeating my Fearow in one hit."

"Thanks, Kevin," I say coolly. "And thanks for keeping your side of the deal. But still—" I point to his hand. "—you need to give Red his belt back."

* * *

"You okay, Red?" I ask as Blue and Green help him to his feet.

Red nods slowly.

"Are you sure?" Green says worriedly. "You look pale."

A shadow of understanding passes through Blue's eyes. "I think we need to get home now."

"Hey! Juniors!" the bus driver honks his horn loudly. "Get on my bus before I leave without you!"

The four of us exchange weird looks before climbing on.

I turn around in my seat next to Green. "Is he okay?" I ask Blue.

"Just tired," he answers with a slight edge to his voice.

Red doesn't look 'just tired' to me. He looks sick. He is slumped against his seat, and his eyes seem distant, as if he is somewhere far away in his mind. Blue has to tell him five times that it is time to exit the school bus.

"See you guys tomorrow," I say. "And I hope you feel better, Red." I turn to him.

He doesn't look up.

In my bedroom, I toss my backpack onto the floor and plop down on my comfortable bed. _Pop. _I release Miku into the air.

"You were spectacular today, Miku," I tell her. "I am so proud to be your Trainer."

Miku cocks her head to one side.

"I admit that I had some doubts at first." I go on. "But when you evolved and defeated Fearow, all of my doubts vanished. I know that I can count on you."

Miku seems to be smiling at me. It excitedly zips to and fro around my bedroom, checking out everything in sight.

"So you're a 'Shiny' Pokémon, huh?" I muse aloud, watching my green Beedrill fly around. "You _do _seem to shine at times. As you battled Fearow, I noticed that your body gave off sparkles. I was too anxious at the time, but now that I think about it…"

The front door opens and shuts. Mom is home from grocery shopping.

I grin a Miku. "Want to see if we can help Mom put the food away?"

She nods. I dash downstairs, Miku hovering just over my head.

"Hi, Scarlet," Mom greets me, setting down a bag. "I see that Miku evolved," she nods at Beedrill.

"I had a Pokémon battle at school today," I inform her. "Miku evolved just when it seemed like we were going to lose."

"That's wonderful,"

"I was wondering…" I begin hesitantly.

"I'm listening." Mom says, placing a box of pasta in the pantry.

"Green invited me to a sleepover at her house this Friday. I was going to ask you if I could go."

"I think you may," Mom smiles, "if you can get all of your homework done."

"Thanks so much!" I beam. "I can hardly wait!"


	3. The Sleepover

Friday morning comes and goes in a flash. By the end of the day, I've met three more Pokédex owners: Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. It turns out that Green invited all of the dex holders to her sleepover. They're all going; even Blue and Silver have agreed to.

Green is ecstatic when I inform her that I'm going.

"I'm coming too," says Yellow. "I hope that Uncle Wilton will manage to keep my cousin under control…"

"Cousin?" I echo.

"My little cousin is paying a visit for a week or two. She's only five, you know," Yellow sighs with a family's loving exasperation. "She's very sweet, but she can sometimes get out of control."

"So, when should we show up?" I ask.

"5:00pm. That should give you guys time to get ready." Green replies.

Yellow jumps up and down excitedly. "I can hardly wait!"

"Me, neither," adds Ruby. "It will be a lot of fun hanging out with our seniors. And getting to know you as well," He nods at me.

"I hope we play outdoors," says Sapphire.

"Maybe we can go outside when the sun goes down?" Green suggests. "That would be cool,"

"Yes!" Sapphire pumps her fists in the air. "This will be the coolest sleepover ever!"

"Cave woman," Ruby mutters amusedly to himself.

Sapphire whirls around. "What did you say?!"

"N-nothing," Ruby stammers. Sapphire may be his good friend, but he knows better than to get her angry. She'd pounce on him.

"Hmph," Sapphire turns away and continues her conversation with Yellow and Green.

Right on schedule, the bus driver honks his horn. He hurls some swear words and other insults at us. We cover our ears as we climb on.

"He's grumpier than usual," I mutter.

Red finds a way to get his opinion across: "I wish I was deaf sometimes. Then I wouldn't have to listen to him."

I laugh. I agree with him.

"Does he get up on the wrong side of bed every day or something?" Gold wonders, lowering his voice to prevent the bus driver from hearing him.

"He wakes up every morning in a bad mood and getting up on the wrong side of his bed doesn't help either." suggests Silver.

"That sounds about right," I agree, giggling.

We talk about the upcoming sleepover the whole drive home. By the time the bus pulls up to my house, my entire soul is pumped up with adrenaline.

"See you in few hours!" Green calls before the bus drives away.

* * *

I'm all packed up by 4:45pm. Mom will drive me and Yellow over to Green's house.

"I'm all set!" I yell downstairs.

First we have to stop at Yellow's house to pick her up.

"Bye, Uncle!" Yellow says before jumping into the car.

"Wait!" a little girl rushes out of the house. "You didn't say 'bye to me," she frowns.

"Sorry." Yellow smiles at her. "Good-bye, Hazel."

"Just a moment, Yellow," Uncle Wilton beckons his niece over.

"Oh," Yellow says after a few moments. "Well, if it's just for an hour…"

"Thanks, Yellow. I really appreciate this." her Uncle smiles.

"Come on, Hazel!" Yellow picks up her cousin, who in turn scoops up a Poochyena in her small arms. "Come on, Poochy!" Hazel says.

"I hope Green won't mind her staying with us for a little while," Yellow whispers worriedly to me, glancing down at her cousin.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I assure her.

Mom soon pulls up at Green's house.

"Have a good time," she says to me.

I hug her good-bye. "I will; thanks Mom,"

"Hi, Yellow; hi, Scarlet!" Green greets us at the door. "Come on in!"

We take off our shoes inside.

"And who is this?" Green crouches down to look Hazel in the eye.

Hazel frowns at her.

"Hazel, my cousin," Yellow answers for her. "Uncle Wilton has to run an errand, so she'll have to stay with us for about an hour."

"That's all right," Green stands up. "Come this way, we're all in the living room." She waves her hand for us to follow.

Every dex holder I've met is present, except for Gold. Green informs everyone that he is running a little late.

Hazel sits down next to Emerald, who is very small despite being eleven years old. "Hi! I'm Hazel. What's your name?" she asks.

"Emerald," he replies, looking somewhat bothered by this little girl.

"Cool! Are you five years old, like me?"

"No!" Emerald leaps up in rage. "I'm eleven!" He storms off.

Hazel is annoyed over his sudden outburst. "Poochy, use Crunch!" she shouts, pointing at him.

"Wha—?" Emerald turns his head around.

"Hazel!" Yellow scolds. "Knock it off. You shouldn't be fighting in the living room."

Hazel reluctantly calls off Poochy's attack.

Emerald enters the living room again after a while and sits down, away from Hazel. But he at least accepts her 'apology'.

As we enjoy our pleasant conversation with one another, Hazel suddenly stands up. I don't know if she's supposed to be sitting down behaving herself, but I don't care; no one does.

"Can I sing a song?" she pipes up.

Everyone looks at each other. Then we look at her.

"Sure," Yellow smiles encouragingly.

It's probably a 30-second-long song, like "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" or "Mary Had a Little Lamb". Little kids always sing stuff like that.

But not Hazel. She opens her mouth and begins to sing:

_"__I'm your basic average girl,  
and I'm here to save the world.  
You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible." _

Everyone in the room including myself stares at this little girl who is still in kindergarten as she launches into the next verse:

_"__There is nothin' I can't do.  
When danger calls just know that I am on my way,"  
__**"Know that I am on my way" **_echoes a second voice.

To add to my total disbelief, Hazel's Poochyena is singing as well, in human speak.

_"__It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble;  
if you just call my name: Kim Possible."_

As if things can't get anymore unbelievable, Red actually starts laughing aloud. He can't contain himself; he's rolling across the floor laughing, clutching his sides.

Hazel does not appreciate this and pauses mid-verse to glare at him. Blue tries to tell Red to knock it off, but it's quite obvious that the Fighter cannot. So Blue gives him a wicked pinch and Red quiets down, at least for a while.

Hazel finally wraps up:

_"__You know that you always can call Kim Possible.  
_"So what's the sitch?" Hazel shrieks cheerfully.  
_"Call me; beep me, if you wanna reach me." _

Hazel takes a dramatic bow along with Poochy as we give her enthusiastic applause. Then she sits down again, quietly stroking her Pokémon's soft fur.

"That was really cute," Sapphire comments.

"I'm here," Gold announces, strolling into the living room. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Hazel leaves a little while after her solo, so we watch a movie. After the credits, Sapphire speaks up. "It's really dark outside now. Can we go out?"

"Yeah!" Gold agrees. "We can play in the shadows and sneak up on one another."

"Sounds great," Ruby grins. "On the count of three, we race outside and find hiding places. I'll count to twenty; then go look for you."

"Can we make it more interesting than that?" Silver suggests.

"How?" asks Ruby.

"I was thinking that we can make at least three people 'it'."

Gold nods. "Sounds good,"

"I'll be a seeker," Ruby decides.

"Me, too." Yellow adds. "I don't want people scaring me."

"I'll seek as well," says Silver.

"Let's get this started!" Sapphire yells enthusiastically.

On the count of three, the hiders rush outside.

The cool night air feels wonderful in my face. I can hear Yellow, Ruby, and Silver counting in low voices. I run faster and farther away until I can't hear them anymore.

I come across a hollowed-out tree, but Blue is already there. Rald has already ducked under a low-hanging bush.

It looks like all the good spots are taken. Where to now?

That's it! If I can't find a good spot, then I'll just have to find a slightly less-obvious hiding place. The dark side of Green's house also has a deep ditch next to it. I climb down and pull my knees to my chest, making as small shadows as I possibly can. Silver's eyes could easily spot me if I'm careless.

"Twenty!" Yellow calls. "Ready or not, here we come!"

I immediately hear Silver say, "Found you."

Gold huffs a little but slides off his hiding spot, the roof.

Yellow finds Blue, Green, and Emerald.

Ruby discovers Crys next, but he can't seem to find Sapphire. Or Red. Or me.

"I'll find Saph," he tells his fellow seekers.

"Leave Red to me," Yellow says.

Guess Silver has to find me. Lucky me. I'll be found in ten seconds, tops.

But there is no noise for the next five minutes or so. Until Ruby calls, "Found you, Cave Girl!"

"Who's a Cave Girl?!" Sapphire screeches as she swings down from the tree using a vine, purposely crashing into Ruby before he has a chance to duck. If she's going down, she's taking the Charmer with her.

Yellow eventually finds Red.

"You're good at being quiet. It's a wonder I even found you at all." she says good-humoredly.

Red isn't offended; he grins back.

I'm the last person hiding. If it's possible, I grow even quieter. I remain motionless in my position, even though I have a really bad itch on my back that I'm dying to scratch. I admit that I'm feeling a little tense; the last thing I want is for Silver the Ninja to drop right in front of me.

He does, anyway. My loud scream can be heard from across the neighborhood.

"Did you find her?" Gold chuckles. The rest of the Pokédex owners join in. I blush and smile sheepishly.

Silver helps me up. I brush the dirt and grit off my rear end, which has fallen asleep after sitting on the hard ground for so long.

"I think we've all had enough excitement for one night." Green announces. "Let's go back inside."

"I wonder how late it is." says Crys.

"We've got hot dogs for dinner. Is anybody hungry?"

Everybody's stomach rumbles loudly in agreement.

"Let's eat!" Gold exclaims, pumping the air with his good arm. He makes for the door.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse," Sapphire moans.

"_I'm _so hungry, I could eat a Wailord," says Emerald.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat all of you," adds Blue.

Everyone laughs.

I pull up a chair at the table as Green's mother brings in a plate of sizzling hot dogs. "Be careful not to burn your tongues," she warns us.

"We will. Thanks, Mom!" Green beams at her.

Gold, completely forgetting the precaution, takes a large bite out of his hot dog. He chews a few times; then lets out an ear-piercing scream: "AAAGGHHH! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

You can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears and the fire rolling out of his mouth. Still yelling, Gold races out of the dining room, into the kitchen, and rounds back into the dining room. He grabs the nearest glass of water and chugs it down.

"Aaaahh…" Gold breathes a huge sigh of relief. He slumps into his seat next to Red, who rolls his eyes at him.

Crys groans at her friend's recklessness. Green teasingly pats her on the shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" Green's mom pokes her head into the dining room.

"There was a minor fire in Gold's mouth, but he put it out." Silver reports.

"Oh. I see." she smiles. "Well, just be careful next time." She ducks out.

There are no more disturbances during the rest of our meal, only friendly chatter. Before we know it, the clock strikes 11.

"There's my bedroom, and the guest bedroom right down the hall. The girls can share my room." Green declares.

"'Kay. See you guys tomorrow, I guess." Ruby says.

"Good night," Crys replies.

Green leads us into her bedroom. The girls unload their sleeping bags on the soft carpet. Except for Green, who will sleep on her bed.

"So…" Green says, closing the door. "I'm not tired yet. Are you guys?"

"A little," I admit. "But I'm not that sleepy."

"Anyone know any good ghost stories?" Sapphire asks slyly.

"I do," volunteers Crys. "It's about—" her voice drops. "—a monster Kadabra,"

We all huddle closer in our blankets, our undivided attention on the Capturer.

Crys quickly proves herself as an excellent storyteller. It's the freakiest ghost story I've heard in my life.

When she finishes, she surveys our wide-eyed faces. "So, are you scared?" she asks.

"Not at all," Sapphire answers bravely, but the rest of us can see that she's as terrified as we are.

"One dex entry about Kadabra claims that seeing its shadow on television brings bad luck." Crys intones, increasing our fear— there's a TV downstairs in the living room. I don't doubt it, either. Crys is a catching expert, so she most likely has Kadabra's data recorded in her Pokédex.

Crystal now rolls over in her sleeping bag.

"I can't possibly fall asleep now," Sapphire whispers.

We nod our agreement.

"Maybe if we cover up the screen, we'll be okay," I suggest.

"So who's going downstairs?" Green asks, her voice shaking.

"Not me," Yellow says quickly.

She, Sapphire, and Green look at me expectantly.

"Great," I mutter through clenched teeth.

But I don't have much other choice. I take a spare blanket from the corner of the bedroom.

I cautiously descend the staircase and feel my way through the pitch-black kitchen. I'm worried about bumping into furniture, or even worse— a Kadabra.

I make it to the living room and find the television. I drape the blanket over it to cover up the screen. Inwardly, I snort with amusement, thinking about what Green's parents' reaction will be tomorrow morning when they see their TV wrapped up like a Christmas present.

I freeze in my tracks at the sound of footsteps. They sound closer, closer, with each step. My heart pounds in my chest, so loudly that I'm sure that the monster Kadabra can hear it.

The only option I can think of is grabbing the blanket off the TV and throwing it over Kadabra so that I can at least escape to the bedroom. I snatch the blanket off, only to see a creepy shadow cast on the screen. Great; not only am I now cursed with bad luck, I'm about to be mauled by a monster Pokémon. I carefully watch the darkness, waiting for the Kadabra to strike.

"Raa!" a dark shape pounces, igniting my fear like a cold flame.

I desperately struggle for a few minutes with the monster; then let myself go limp. When the attacker relaxes, thinking it has won, I kick with both feet, sending it flying. It lands with a dull thump on the floor.

I race over and pin it down, hands on its shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! You win," squeaks the Kadabra in human speak. When I look closer, I can see that it is actually human. But the dark makes it impossible for me to tell who it is.

"Can you get off me?" he asks impatiently. "You're killing my arm."

I recognize the voice now.

"Gold?" I gasp angrily. "What's the big idea, scaring me like that?"

Before he can reply, the sound of approaching footsteps reaches us. Green's parents! Gold and I exchange a glance; then make a break for the stairs. We dash into Green's room and shut the door.

"Eek! Gold, what are doing in here?" Green demands.

"Gold pretended to be Kadabra when I went downstairs." I say. "Of course, you three already knew that, didn't you?"

Green, Yellow, and Sapphire exchange puzzled looks. "No, Scarlet; we didn't tell him to scare you. In fact, we did not tell him anything." Yellow says softly.

"How did you know, Gold?" Sapphire asks.

"Okay, I'll confess." he says. "The guys and I overheard your ghost story— which was really good by the way— and we decided to play a prank on Scarlet when we learned she was going downstairs to the TV. I volunteered." He grins awkwardly. "Did it work?"

"Well, yeah!" I say. "You gave me the scare of a lifetime. I hope you're happy!"

"I am," Gold grins.

I swing at him with my arm, and he dodges.

"We'll leave you girls alone, now." he continues. "Good night."

"'Night," Yellow replies.

* * *

I jolt awake from sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I check the clock. 1:30am. I can't remember a single detail from the dream I just had. I try to remember, but dehydration distracts my thoughts. I decide to go downstairs and get a drink of water before going back to sleep. When I finish, I walk back up the staircase, careful not to make a sound. The boys' snoring is making it nearly impossible not to laugh. I open the guest bedroom door a crack just to see. I shine my flashlight inside to get a better look.

It's even harder not to laugh now.

Most of the guys are sprawled out in various positions. If this were a contest, I would announce Gold the winner. He is laying flat on his back with legs and good arm out like he's just been flattened by a Snorlax. Not only that, his hair is a complete wreck, as if a tornado has whipped through it.

As I survey this strange sleeping scene, it seems like only Silver is composed.

In the dark, I can make out Red's curled-up form. Something just doesn't feel right. I don't want to wake him up, so I turn off my flashlight and crawl over on my hands and knees.

He's shaking all over. From the way he shifts around, I can tell that he's having a nightmare.

I reach out a hand to wake him. Suddenly his eyes snap open. He jolts upright. His jaws are parted as if he'd woken up screaming, but no sound comes out.

His gaze snaps over to me.

"Are you all right?" I whisper, even though I already know the answer.

He shakes his head no.

I glance around, making sure that no one else is awake. "Let's climb up on the roof." I suggest. "I can't sleep, either."

Red seems a little grateful to leave the bedroom.

As we pass through the kitchen, I notice him take a pen and paper off of a countertop.

I pull him up next to me. We arrange ourselves into comfortable positions on the roof.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I ask.

He nods, his face clouded with misery.

"It might help to talk about it. Then it won't seem so scary." I say.

He takes out the paper and pen from his jacket. Under the light of the full moon, he begins to write.

_"__I'd rather not talk about it."_

"Why not?" I ask, cocking my head.  
_  
"I just can't," _Red stares down at his feet. _"It's too horrible." _

"If that's what you want," I breathe, watching my breath billow in-to a cloud in the chilly night air. "I won't pry."  
_  
"Thanks," _he writes.

There is silence for a while.

Red passes me the sheet of paper. _"Do you really want to know?" _it asks.

I shrug. "That's up to you,"

Red breathes a small sigh of relief. _"Then I won't feel forced?" _

"Forced?" I ask, puzzled. "Like I said, it's up to you whether or not you tell me. It was just a bad dream. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

He closes his eyes for a moment. _"It was a big deal. It still is." _

"Wait, are you talking about…?"  
_  
"Green told you about it, I'm guessing. What happened four months ago?" _

"Yeah," I say slowly.  
_  
"Well, the nightmare I had brought back what happened. Actually, they've been getting those dreams for the past couple of nights. Ever since the day your Beedrill evolved."  
_  
I nod, recalling the day I battled Kevin in order to stand up for Red. "That reminds me," I say. "I kind of noticed you mouth 'not again'. Does that have to do with anything?"

Red sighs deeply. _"Yes. I believe that it brought on those nightmares. It triggered a memory." _He shudders. _"I can't bear to think about it." _

"It's okay," I say, placing a hand on his trembling shoulder to show him I mean it. "What matters is that it's over now, right?"  
_  
"I guess," _

I can sense his doubt running through the ink and onto the page.

"Still not tired?" I ask to change the subject.  
_  
"No,"  
_  
"I'll sit up here with you, if you'd like."  
_  
"Thanks, Scarlet."  
_  
I shrug. "No problem."

Eventually, I begin to feel my eyelids drooping. I probably shouldn't fall asleep right now, on the roof. I decide to just close my eyes for a moment.

* * *

Red shakes me. It's morning now. Blinking to adjust my eyes to the sunlight, I stretch my arms and yawn loudly.

"Did I fall asleep?" I ask him.

He grins and nods.

"Sorry," I grin back sheepishly.

Red shrugs. He lets himself slide off the roof. I drop down after him.

"Where were you two?" Blue demands the moment we step inside.

"On the roof," I reply.

"Well, we're about to have breakfast."

I smile. "Great!"

"Please try to eat like a civilized human being," Crystal says exasperatedly to Gold.

"What fun is that?" he answers, plopping three pancakes on his plate. He reaches across the table for the maple syrup. "So," he says to me, pouring the thick, sweet liquid over his food. "Why _were _you guys on the roof?"

"We just couldn't sleep," I say, giving him an annoyed look.

"Suit yourself," Gold grins to himself.

I raise an eyebrow at him. Red nudges my arm to say, "Just ignore him."

"Let's eat!" cries Sapphire, taking a big bite of pancake.

"Dig in!" agrees Crystal.

The dining room is soon filled with the sound of chewing and friendly chatter in between bites.

"Mmm…" Ruby gives a happy sigh when he's finished. "Your Mom is a great cook!" he tells Green.

"I could eat these forever," Gold burps loudly.

Everyone stares at him.

"What?" he stares back innocently with wide eyes.

Everyone returns their original states, saying nothing.

After breakfast, everyone changes out of their pajamas. We use Green's Wii until it is time for everyone to leave.

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" Green waves to me as I climb into the car.

As we drive home, Mom makes me tell her about the events of the sleepover.

"It sounds like you really enjoyed yourself," she comments when I finish somewhat breathlessly.

"You bet!" I agree vigorously. "It was so much fun, especially playing hide-and-seek. Silver gave me the scaring of a lifetime when he dropped down right in front of me!"

Mom laughs. "I'm glad you had fun, Scarlet."

I beam back.

The rest of the day seems to just whiz by. Sunday morning after church, I take a stroll into town.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" a boy calls.

"Vulpix, counter with Flamethrower!" commands a girl.

Both Pokémon are hit. The match is a draw.

"Good job," both Trainers recall their Pokémon to their Balls.

Everywhere I look, people are accomplishing things like chores and battles with their Pokémon at their sides. It's a unique bond, from my point of view.

I take out Miku's Poké Ball. Our bond will grow stronger, too.

Deep down, there's an ache inside of me that I can't cure. I feel as though there's…something more, out there. A grand adventure is waiting in the Kanto region, maybe even beyond. If I could just go on a journey with Miku, then I could learn. Maybe I will find what I want to do with my life.

I have a Pokémon now. But I've never, ever even considered getting a Trainer's license. I mean, I'm technically a Pokémon Trainer now, but to go on an actual journey? That's something different.

One thing is still bothering me— will Mom let me go?

There's only one way to find out. I turn around and race Miku back home.


	4. Last Night Home

I nervously open the door and poke my head inside the huge auditorium. Loud music blares from stereos and colorful lights twirl across the walls.

"You're here!" Green races over with a huge grin on her face. "Come on!" she takes my hand and pulls me toward the crowd.

When I had informed her that Mom said 'yes', Green had _insisted_ that we throw a sort of "going-away party", since I basically won't be coming back to school. I felt embarrassed at first, but at Green's persistence agreed.

Now I feel touched; I never would have expected so many people to attend the party. Kids chat with their friends while drinking punch and eating cookies.

"Hey, Scarlet!" Gold calls over from where he is waiting in line for food. "I hear that you're on your way to becoming a Pokémon Trainer."

"That's right," I reply.

"Good for you! But you won't be as good as me!"

Standing next to him, Silver rolls his eyes.

Green tugs me onto the dance floor.

I feel oddly moved by the fast, rhythmic beat, and begin to dance. Beside me, Green does the same.

Somehow our moves fall in sync, and we are soon dancing back-to-back. Spectators step back as all eyes fall on us. I don't even feel self-conscious as I move my feet to the beat. We twirl and stomp our feet while the other kids clap their hands.

The last note hangs in the air, and Green and I pose. The students clap and cheer as we take a bow together. I walk away to get some refreshments.

"You should get out there and dance." I hear Gold tease Silver.

"No way," Silver backs off, shaking his head.

"Yes way." Gold mockingly pulls Silver closer to the dance floor. Silver glares at the Hatcher and snatches his arm free.

"You know you want to," Gold persists.

Silver looks away, saying nothing.

I turn to face Green. "I can't believe so many people showed up."

"That's because everyone likes you." she responds, smiling.

I blush hotly. "That's not true!"

Green doesn't answer.

Onstage, Ruby grabs a microphone. "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3…" he speaks.

The students quiet down and turn their attention to the Charmer.

"First of all," says Ruby, "I'd like to give a warm round of applause to our soon-to-be Pokémon Trainer, Scarlet!"

My embarrassment mounts when all eyes turn on me and many pairs of hands erupt into ovation. But I stand up, and the applause gets louder.

When the noise dies down, Ruby continues, "I hope that you all enjoy yourselves for the rest of the evening. Thank you." He exits the stage. The kids clap politely and resume what they were doing before.

A song with an energetic beat starts up. More students get onto the dance floor. Sapphire joins, followed by Crystal and Yellow. Ruby jumps over and follows them. A moment's hesitation later, Red enters the floor. Blue reluctantly follows him. Gold and Emerald excuse themselves to the restroom.

I turn my back to get another cup of punch. Someone exclaims, "Cool moves, dude!"

Intrigued, I turn around. I almost choke on my drink right then and there. It's not bad, just unbelievable.

Right in the middle of the floor is Silver, busting some serious break-dance moves. And from what I can see, he's having fun.

"Go, Silver!" Green cheers.

"Go, Silver!" I echo, clapping my hands.

The Exchanger pays no attention to the large crowd around him, completely absorbed in the moment. He executes a perfect back flip, and the cheering rises to an almost deafening volume.

Gold exits the restroom. "What's going on?" he asks me and Green.

"Look for yourself," Green has to shout to be heard above the noise.

Gold's jaw hits the floor when he sees Silver, of all people, dancing his heart out.

The song ends abruptly. More cheers and applause erupt from Silver's audience. Silver looks a little baffled by the attention. He exits the dance floor and walks over to Green.

"That was awesome!" Green exclaims. "I had no idea that you were such a good dancer."

Silver shrugs. "I don't know what came over me. And what are you staring at?" he turns to Gold, who is still standing with his jaw hanging open.

Gold recovers from his shock. "Geez, I had no idea you could dance!"

"Stop making such a big deal about it. Anyone can dance."

"Even a ninja," Gold adds.

Silver heaves an annoyed sigh. Why was it that Gold acted like an irritating, juvenile kid?

Sapphire waves over to me. "Are you going to get a Starter Pokémon from the Professor?"

"A Starter?" I echo, confused.

"Yeah. Professor Oak gives you your first Pokémon. Well, my papa gives beginning Hoenn Trainers their first, but you get my point."

"Hmm… Could I get one even if I already have a Pokémon?" I ask, thinking of Miku.

"I'm sure." Sapphire smiles encouragingly. "Do you think you're going to battle with them?"

"Of course! Maybe I'll even compete for Gym Badges."

"That's good. I think one Coordinator is enough." Sapphire side-glances meaningfully at Ruby.  
_  
There's just one thing— do I want Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Charmander?_ I wonder.

"There are other choices, ya know," Sapphire's voice breaks into my thoughts, as if she somehow sensed what I was pondering.

"Other choices?" I say.

"I don't know why, but there's some kind of event tomorrow, where all the Professors from all the regions come over to Pallet Town. All lot of beginner Trainers are coming as well, to choose their first Pokémon. Papa told me that he's brought the Hoenn Starters with him just for this occasion. That'll probably offer you more variety for your first choice."

"Thanks, Saph! You're a big help." I give the Conqueror a big hug.

Sapphire is a bit surprised at my embrace. "Sure, no problem,"

For the rest of the party, I dance, eat, and hang out. It's a perfect way to spend my final night; with my friends.


	5. Choose a Starter (Last Chapter)

**Here we are: the final chapter! Enjoy~! :3**

* * *

The second I open my eyes, I shoot out of bed like a rocket. I grab my favorite outfit, bag, and shoes. I descend the stairs as quickly as I can without tripping and falling and dash into the kitchen to find Mom serving up breakfast.

We eat as quickly as I can, with minimal conversation; Mom knows just how excited I am.

"Ready to go?" she asks finally.

"Yes!" I practically shriek my enthusiasm to the sky.

We jump into the car and take off for Pallet Town. All the way, Mom keeps talking. I don't mind a bit. She won't be able to speak to me face-to-face since I'll be leaving home for…well, a long time.

The car stops in front of Professor Oak's lab. I open the door and step out. Mom shuts her door behind her but doesn't follow me.

"Aren't you coming in?" I ask.

Mom shakes her head. "I'm waiting here. Go on. Pick out your Pokémon."

Inside the lab, six important-looking adults in lab coats are conversing. Nearby, several boys and girls wait anxiously.

I walk over to them. "Hi." I say nervously. "Are you here to choose a Pokémon?"

One girl rolls her eyes. "Duh,"

A boy nods. "Yeah. I'm definitely going to choose Chimchar."

"How old are you?" the rude girl interrupts.

"Sixteen," I answer.

"Huh. How come you decided now of all times to get a Starter?"

"I just never considered it before. But now I want to be a Pokémon Trainer." I say, my voice rising a little with annoyance.

"Good for you. Just don't choose something lame, like Mudkip."

"I resent that!" says another girl indignantly. "I like Mudkip."

"That's your choice." answers the first.

"We're all ready now," Professor Elm announces.

Professor Juniper of Unova gestures to me. "You can go first."

Swallowing nervously, I step towards the six tables that have been set up. Each contains three Pokémon in Poké Balls. Grass, Fire, Water.

The first set is Kanto: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

The second is Johto: Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile.

The third is Hoenn: Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.

The fourth is Sinnoh: Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup.

The fifth is Unova: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

The sixth set of Balls contains Pokémon that I've never seen nor heard about. "What are these Pokémon?" I ask.

"They are Pokémon that have been recently discovered." Professor Sycamore explains. "The Grass-Type is Chespin, the Fire-Type is Fennekin, and the Water-Type is Froakie." He points to each Poké Ball as he says each name.

I pace around, scanning each set of Starters as I walk by. So many choices.

"May I have a moment to decide?" I say. "The others can go first."

"That's fine," Professor Birch nods.

I take a seat at the side of the room and watch each ten-year-old choose their very first Pokémon.

The rude girl chooses Chikorita. The little Grass-Type puffs out its chest with pride. It obviously has a personality that matches its Trainer.  
The first boy chooses Chimchar, the Fire-Type of Sinnoh, which he wanted.  
The third child chooses Mudkip.  
The fourth chooses Treecko.  
The fifth chooses Tepig.

The sixth child stutters. "I can't decide," she whispers. "They all look so amazing."

Professor Oak approaches her. "Look each one in the eye. See how they react." he instructs gently.

The girl nods, gulps, and obeys. As she gazes over each Ball, one starts to rattle and shake. Prof. Oak picks up the Poké Ball. "It appears that Charmander wants to go with you." he announces.

"R-really?" she gasps, taking the Ball from his hand. "You want to travel with me, Charmander?"

Within its Poké Ball, Charmander leaps about for joy.

"Thank you!" the girl breathes. "I'll take good care of you, Charmander."

I watch her as she skips out of the building, her Starter Pokémon bouncing along beside her.

It appears I'm the last kid here. It is time I make my decision. I stand up.

"Wait!" A wild-haired, wide-eyed boy bursts into the room. "Is there a Starter Pokémon left for me?"

Professor Rowan chuckles good-naturedly. "Of course, Reuben. Go ahead and choose one."

The tall boy gazes restlessly at the Balls which contain the Pokémon, one of which will be his first partner. He crouches down to get on eye level with each one. "Wow. There are so many. I was hoping for Charmander, but I guess that's taken, huh?"

"Yes," says Professor Oak.

"That's all right." Reuben stands up. "I'll just have to pick another one. Hey, you here for you first, too?"

"Yes," I reply.

"How old are you?" he asks, looking me up and down as if he can somehow determine my age.

"Um, sixteen," I say.

"How cool is that? So am I!" He seizes my hand and excitedly pumps my arm up and down in a handshake. "I'm Reuben, and I'm going to become a great Pokémon Trainer! None of you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day. Well, except for Prof. Oak." he nods in the Kanto professor's direction.

"Um, you can become a Trainer at age 10, you know," I say.

"Yeah, I know. The thing is I've been sick in bed for seven years of my life. And I'm finally well again."

"Wow," I blink. "Well, I'm glad you're well enough to choose a Pokémon."

"So am I," he replies with a huge grin.

"In that case, then you can pick first." I gesture to the tables.

"Thanks!" Reuben says. He scans the tables again. After several minutes of thinking, he announces, "I choose Chespin."

"That's an excellent choice," Professor Sycamore praises the boy.

"I've decided, too," I announce. "I choose Fennekin."

"Here is its Poké Ball and five empty ones, so you can catch wild Pokémon." Professor Sycamore hands us small red-and-white spheres.

"Thank you!" Reuben and I say in unison.

Outside the lab, we find our moms talking to each other.

"What adorable Pokémon!" gushes Reuben's mom.

"This is Chespin," the teenage boy informs her.

"This is Fennekin," I tell Mom.

"It's very cute, Scarlet." she smiles approvingly.

"I'm going to call her Fae." I declare. "Miku, come out and meet our new friend!"

My emerald-green Beedrill pops out of its Poké Ball, giving off a flurry of sparkles. She cocks her head in Fennekin's direction.

"This is Fae," I tell it. "She's going to come with us on our journey."

Miku zips up to Fae to inspect her. The Fire-Type looks curious but not frightened. The two Pokémon seem to exchange words; then Fae lets out an excited yip and begins to run around in circles below Miku. Miku buzzes a response.

Chespin tugs on its Trainer's pant leg.

"What is it?" Reuben asks, crouching down to get on eye level.  
_  
"Che-chespin," _the brown Pokémon chirps.

"Sure you can go play!" Reuben beams. Chespin races over to Fae and Miku.

As our Pokémon interact with one another, Mom hands me a package. "What is this?" I ask, pulling off the wrapping. A brand-new PokéGear sits in my hand.

"I wanted to be able to keep in touch with you," Mom explains.

I throw my arms around her. "Thanks so much. I'll call you as often as I can."

"Come on, Miku, Fae," I holler. "It's time we get going."

"Hey, before you go, can we exchange numbers?" Reuben asks. "I'd like to battle you when our Pokémon are stronger."

"Uh, sure," I mumble, uncomfortably aware of our mothers' hot gaze on our backs.

"There. All set!" Reuben heaves his bag over his shoulder. "See you, Scarlet." he races off. Before long, he is only a tiny speck on the horizon.

"I sure am going to miss you," a familiar voice says next to me.

"Green!" I give her a hug. She hugs me back.

"Bye, Scarlet," she says after we exchange numbers.

"See you!" I call over my shoulder, already running.

Taking one last glance at Pallet Town, I see Mom, Reuben's mom, the six professors, Green, Blue, and Red; all waving good-bye. I wave back. With Miku and Fae walking or flying beside me, I set off in the direction of the rising sun.

My journey has begun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the story, please. :)**


End file.
